Garden hose nozzles are many and varied; however, finding one that is specifically designed for cleaning is difficult. Most nozzles are either single function or multipurpose having up to ten different patterns. This makes existing spray nozzles either too one dimensional or too complex to be easily used for cleaning tasks.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable spray nozzle that is dependable, durable, and easy to operate. There is a further need for a spray nozzle that provides powerful functions required for cleaning tasks with the pressure and volume delivered by a garden hose.